Golf equipment designers traditionally have been interested in improving the “feel” of a golf club head, “feel” being the combination of impact effects between a golf club and a golf ball capable of being sensed by the golfer. The feel of a golf club can include at least in part vibrations emanating through the golf club when contacting the golf ball. These vibrations can be particularly apparent to the golfer when using a putter, which may involve a generally slower and more finely controlled motion than when using other types of golf clubs.
The materials used for a golf club (or club head) or the total weight of a golf club (or club head) may provide a softer or harder feel when striking a golf ball. For this reason, some putters may include an insert material on a striking face of the golf club head that is made of a different material than a remaining portion of the golf club head, or may include a milled striking face to give the putter a softer feel upon impact with a golf ball. Golfers may also add tape, such as a lead tape, to a golf club head to increase the weight of the golf club head and attempt to provide a softer feel when contacting a golf ball. However, such features often fall short of adequately isolating undesirable vibrations resulting from impact and inadequately provide vibration dampening in a manner tailorable to a particular golfer or class of golfer.